Two Wrongs Will Make Things Right
by TheLastMessage
Summary: The weapons trade can be a dangerous business, so arms dealer Ryn is no stranger to playing both sides of the law. When Jinx comes along and destroys everything that she has worked so hard for, Ryn finds herself at a crossroad. Does she wait for the justice system to run its course, or take matters into her own hands? A Spin-off of Nine Tails and Six Strings.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The _Wild Wanderer_ was a small ship, only about seventy feet long. Moored in Piltover's main port, it was dwarfed by the hundred-thirty-plus warships and frigates that were docked around it. It was late night, the soft springtime air begin to show the warm tendrils of summer. The cool breeze blowing in from the sea made for a pleasant environment punctuated by near silence, save for the sound of the waves. At such a time as this, everyone had either gone home, fallen asleep, or gone to the pub. All but one person.

The lone occupant of the _Wild Wanderer_ sat alone in the captain's quarters, writing notes in her log. On her desk, notes, logbooks and records were scattered everywhere. Surrounded by silence, she didn't seem to mind the alone time.

Katheryn had let the rest of her crew off early, letting them head to the tavern for a job well done. The last deal had been a complicated one, but they had all survived to see another day, and in Katheryn's book that was good enough. The profit hadn't been great, but it was enough to keep everyone happy. When it came to arms dealing, nobody really knew if they were going to see the sun the next day. The last few days had been hard enough, with the woman having to split her time between managing her business and helping an old friend and his companion reach the mainland. She had finally dropped him off earlier in the day, saying a heartfelt goodbye. Now that he was gone, she could fully concentrate on her trade.

Just looking at her, it would have been hard to pin her as someone who partook in such a shady business. The hair on her head flowed down her back like fire, the rich crimsons and gold burning bright. She peered at her records through deep, violet eyes, the only feature of hers that betrayed her appearance. They were the sharp, calculating eyes of someone who had been around the block more than a few times. Her appearance would have attracted many suitors, thought the large, deadly looking rifle that leaned against the wall behind her probably would have most of them thinking twice.

Mulling over her log, the woman constantly mumbled to herself. "Last month wasn't bad… may have to cut back on fresh food and go more with preserved stuff…maybe go with a ten percent hike on prices." Clicking the pen in her hand furiously, she finally set it down and sighed. Running her hands through her long, red locks, the captain leaned her chair back against the wall. "Gonna really have to put it in high gear for this next quarter. I'd hate to have to let some of the crew go."

Interrupted by a knock at the door, the woman settled back down and opened the main drawer of her desk. Reaching in, she pulled out a large, semi-auto handgun. Pointing it at the door, she dropped the safety on the weapon.

"Yeah?" she called out rather brusquely.

"Back from the tavern early, Captain Katheryn," the voice from behind the door stated. "Yu got a bit tipsy, so we might need some help getting her up the gangplank."

Katheryn laughed. "Is that so?" she asked. "Alright, be out in a second." Still laughing a bit, she then fired two shots through the door. The two shots cracked out of the barrel of the gun, plowed through the door, and dug into the body behind it.

Scooting her chair back, the woman stood, her gun still smoking. She made her way to the door and opened it, peering down at the man who now lay behind it. Two holes in his chest were steadily flowing blood, and in his hand he clutched a knife now flecked with red. Weakened, he couldn't keep his grip on it as Katheryn kicked the blade away. The weapon skittered harmlessly away across the deck of the ship, knocking into the mast. Cursing, the stranger stared up at the woman who had shot him, anger in his eyes.

"You got a couple things wrong, bub, so let me tell you what's what before I off you," the crimson haired captain said. "One: there is no way in HELL my crew would come back early from the tavern. Two: Yu doesn't drink. Trust me, I've tried to make it happen, but it just doesn't." Still making eye contact, the woman took her pistol and leveled it with the bleeding assassin's head. "Finally, there's three: nobody around here calls me Katheryn. It's Ryn, got it?"

The man smiled a bloody grin, his lungs now pooling with the liquid. "You got enemies, you know that Ryn?" he grunted.

Ryn smirked. "Of course." Then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey all, whats up? For those of you who don't know, this is a direct spin-off from my other story Nine Tails and Six Strings. This story picks up right after chapter 12. I'm not gonna sit here and make this a story that you will only understand if you read Nine Tails, so if you haven't read it, don't worry. I'm not quitting my other two stories, but I just needed something new to write about. I like Ryn as a character, so I hope you do to. Take care!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A sharp knock at her cabin door snapped Ryn's head up from her desk. For several minutes, she had been on the border of slumber and consciousness, drifting between the lines as she tried to get a few more minutes of shut-eye. The knock cut short her efforts though, and she moodily arose from her seat to answer the door. Still wary about last night, she doubled back to retrieve her pistol from the desk.

"Who is it?" she called gruffly.

"Yu," came the short response. Ryn let out the breath she had been holding, opening the door to let in the sunlight and a girl—one who straddled the line between woman and teenager. Her jet black hair was cut short, not even touching her shoulders. Her slight frame made her look a bit frail, though her blank expression almost gave the girl an unnerving air. "Fall asleep at your desk again?" she asked.

"Possibly," Ryn replied, rubbing her eyes. "Hell's fire, it's awfully bright out. What time is it?"

"1500," Yu answered.

Ryn's shoulders drooped slightly. "So…"

"You missed your meeting with Geralt."

"SHIT!" spat Ryn. "Why didn't you wake me? What kind of first mate are you?"

"One that values her life," Yu responded, shrugging her shoulders. "Last time I tried to wake you, you threatened to throw me overboard."

"So?"

"We were in the middle of the sea."

"Bah, fuck it. I gotta run, I might still be able to make a deal with him. Can't lose him as a client, we're running thin enough already." She moved to push past Yu, but the girl stopped her.

Pointing past her to the large rifle leaning up against the wall, Yu said "Make sure you take your railgun with you this time. We don't need Alan to blow another pylon off the dock. It's a miracle the PPD lets us dock here in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryn said, hastily slinging the railgun over her shoulder. Reaching over her desk, she grabbed her belt, clicking it around her waist. The weapons that hung from it were peculiar, several sets of wicked-looking foot long metal spikes. One of them had a handle attached to it, much like a dagger; the others were without such an attachment.

"Are you really going to need those?" Yu asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Never leave home unarmed Yu, you know that," Ryn said, slipping her pistol into its holster. "Besides, if I can squeeze in a demo of these Armor Piercers, I may be able to slip a few into the sale." Patting herself down to ensure that she had everything she needed, Ryn hurried past Yu. "Keep everyone in line will ya?"

Yu brought her right hand to her forehead in a half-hearted salute. "Aye aye, oh venerable captain."

Ryn ran across the deck, ignoring the greetings from her crewmen. She stopped once more when she heard Yu call out to her. "Hey Ryn! One more thing!"

The Arm's dealer turned, impatiently tapping her foot. "What?!"

The first mate pointed to a streak of blood on the deck right in front of Ryn's cabin door. "Have a visitor last night?"

"I did," Ryn replied with a nod. She could have sworn she had cleaned up all the mess.

"How did it go?"

Ryn just smiled and turned, making her way down the gangplank.

* * *

Trudging down the streets of Piltover, Ryn was weary yet satisfied. Five and a half hours of negotiation had ended with her client renewing their contract. Sure, guns had been pulled, and she had been briefly hand-cuffed, but that was the price she paid. Arms dealing was a dangerous business, one that frequently blurred the line between legal and illegal. In the end, she had kept a client, and that was all that mattered.

The sun was just setting, so she wandered into a quiet little bar, a bit of a pat on the back to herself. Plopping down on a stool, she ordered up an ale, lightly sipping the malty drink. She let the slight hint of crisp apple slide past her lips, letting her chin rest in one hand as she gingerly handled the bottle in the other. She rarely got any time to relax; time to relax all on her own was even rarer. She let her gaze go fuzzy, her blood pressure finally lowering from the tense negotiations she had just sat through. She stared at her bottle for a few seconds before bringing it up to her lips for another swig. She let the cool liquid settle in her mouth for a split second before swallowing it, relishing the bitter sweetness. The low light of the bar was soothing, and she found herself calmer than she had been in a long time.

 _Damn, I should do this more often_ , she thought to herself.

The quiet ambience was broken by muffled shouting that came from outside. Most of the bar's other patrons were either too relaxed or too drunk to pay much attention. Ryn spared a casual glance out the window, watching as a few young men ran past the bar in quite the hurry. One of them turned, slamming the bar door open much to the surprise of the patrons. He frantically looked around for a second before making his way over to a middle-aged man in a corner booth. Bending down, the younger man mumbled a few quick words, causing the other man's eyes to widen. Bolting from his booth, he hurried for the door, his younger comrade hot on his heels. The older man made it to the door, but the younger man accidentally bumped into the back of Ryn's stool, sending her off balance.

Stretching out with one leg to stabilize herself, Ryn brought her arm around and smashed her bottle—and its remaining contents—into the back of the man's head. He fell to the floor, dazed from the surprise strike.

"Watch were you're goin, pal!" Ryn said curtly. "Where's the fire?"

The man got up, one hand on the back of his head. He brought the hand away and looked at it, noticing a small patch of blood. The crimson liquid didn't seem to bother him much, and he looked at Ryn. "I'm sorry ma'am! I really am."

Ryn pursed her lips. For a man who had been smashed in the head with a bottle, the young fellow seemed awfully apologetic. "Sorry. Been a long day. You alright?" she asked.

"Fine, but I have to get going," the man responded, turning. "There's been an attack at the docks!" he finished before flying out the door.

Now it was Ryn's turn to be surprised. Nearly tripping over her own stool, she ran for the door. Out on the street, she looked in the direction of the docks. Through the tall buildings of Piltover, she could see an unnatural orange glow; a sure sign that something was wrong. From down the street, a Piltovian fire engine came roaring, its sirens blaring out to get everyone out of the way. Getting a running start, Ryn waited for the engine to pull alongside before reaching out and grabbing onto a bar on the back. Pulling herself up, she held on for dear life as the fire engine powered down the streets towards the docks. When it finally came to a halt along the seafront, Ryn's jaw nearly dropped. The docks were in ruins, everything aflame. It looked as if Hell had settled in Piltover's port. Several smaller ships were already sinking, and a few larger ones weren't much better off. Bodies littered the docks, those of both the living and the dead. The cries of the injured could barely be heard over the crackling of flames and the distinct sound of gunfire.

Ryn ran down the semi-intact pier, her legs pumping as fast as they could. Still moving, she drew her pistol as the sound of gunfire drew near. Rounding the corner, she saw the _Wanderer_ and was horrified at the sight. It was a skeleton of its former self. The deck was engulfed in flames, the mast had been completely sheared off, and judging by the severe list, it was taking on water. Making her way up the gangplank, she struggled to stand on the deck as the ship continued to lean. At the rate it was going, she wasn't going to have much longer before she would have to abandon it.

"YU!" she called out, desperately looking for her first-mate. Looking around, she could see a couple of her crewmen slumped up against the ship's bulwark. Quick checks told her all she needed to know: they were dead, riddled with holes. In the light of the flames, the reflective crimson sheen of blood could be seen on the deck. Ryn continued calling out Yu's name, throwing open the door to the Captain's quarters. Inside, she saw the small body of her first mate laying on the floor. Ryn cursed as she noticed blood leaking from several wounds on the girl's body. Running over, she checked her pulse; to her relief, one was still there. The thump of a boot on the wooden deck behind her caused Ryn to snap around, her pistol leveled in an instant at the figure now standing before her.

It was a girl, one who could only be described as armed to the teeth. Slung over her back was an odd looking rocket launcher; it was shaped like a shark, a strange mix of steel animal and weapon. Despite the weapons bizarre appearance, Ryn's eyes were more focused on the triple barreled minigun that was trained on her. It was clear that she was outgunned, a rare occurrence. Pushing fear away, she focused back on the intruder.

Her wardrobe seemed to consist of two things: leather and bullets. Her skin was pale, almost to the point of being grey, and her eyes were those of a psycho, their pink hue making her look either sick or mad. Her long, light blue hair was braided, forming twin braids that were longer than the girl was tall. With such a thin frame, Ryn was surprised she could lug around her two massive guns.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" growled Ryn.

"None of your business, and causing panic of course," responded the blue-haired girl.

Ryn's eyes narrowed. "You did this?"

The girl smiled a wide toothed grin. "Yep. Now hold still, so I ca-"

Not waiting for the girl to finish, Ryn fired, striking her target in the shoulder. To her surprise, her second shot went wide; the girl had already started moving. She was a blur as she spun out of the way of the shot, at the same time bringing her gun to bear on Ryn. "You bitch! You're gonna pay!"

The arms dealer heard the all too familiar sound of a minigun spinning up, and her heart started thundering. Still firing with one hand, she grabbed Yu's unconscious form with the other, bolting behind her desk. The hell that descended upon her was astonishing. In the small cabin, the buzz of the minigun was deafening, and Ryn had to use all her willpower to try and return fire. It was a vain effort, her pistol not much better than a stick against the other girl's killing machine. Her desk splintered around her as bullets thudded into it. Luckily, she had bought it specifically for its sturdy, bullet resistant construction, but she had her doubts about its ability to withstand such heavy firepower. In the cramped space, Ryn unslung her railgun, pressing the muzzle against the desk and in her attacker's general direction. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she pulled the trigger.

The concussive force of the blast was nearly enough to make Ryn pass out. Firing a 6 ounce projectile at several times the speed of sound, the energy unleashed by the rail gun was astounding. What was left of the desk blew into splinters, sending shrapnel everywhere. The blast knocked the minigun girl flat on her back, and the projectile blew a hole in the wall nearly 3 feet around next to her. Her vision unsteady from the concussion, Ryn fired off several rounds from her pistol until it clicked, the hammer dropping on an empty chamber. The shots went all over the place as her target scrambled for the door, fleeing. Unsteadily reloading her gun, Ryn prayed that the girl was gone for good. Blood oozed from several wounds caused by both bullets and shrapnel, causing her to curse at the pain. Standing unsteadily, she looked down and was relieved to see her first mate was breathing, though she looked pale.

Ryn huffed and puffed as she half carried, half dragged Yu across the deck of her slowly sinking ship. Thankfully, the psycho girl seemed to be gone. In the distance, Ryn could see red and blue flashes contrasting against the yellow glow of the flames. The faint sound of sirens could be heard growing closer. Her legs shaking and her eyelids heavy, she barely made it down the gangplank before falling to her knees. Looking down at her Yu's closed eyes, she hoped that the girl would pull through. She could vaguely hear someone shouting, but everything suddenly seemed so distant. A hand on her shoulder wasn't enough to stabilize her, and she fell to her side. Nearly all her crew was dead, her ship was ruined, and in a few minutes all of her inventory was going to be sunken into the port. Ryn almost welcomed the darkness that came as her eyes closed, shutting out the hell around her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aw hell."

Those were the first words that came out of Ryn's mouth when she opened her eyes, instantly recognizing her surroundings. The sterile, whitewashed setting of a hospital was one that she had seen several times. She turned her head to see a male nurse staring back at her, a smirk on his face.

"What are you lookin' at, bub?"

"Just glad to see you're alive and kicking, Miss Katheryn," the nurse remarked. "You've been under for a day now, but you seem to be healing just fine. It was a big enough emergency that we had to bring in some of the continents best healers. Consider yourself lucky; not many others survived."

Ryn's eyes widened. "My first mate! Have you seen her? Small, dark hair, Ionian?"

The smile quickly disappeared from the nurse's face. "Yeah, I've seen her. She came in before you. Anyway, I think you should get some rest, so I'll leave you alone," he said, turning to leave.

Ryn reached out, grabbing him by the arm. Thanks to the healing magic, her strength was already returning, something that would have taken much longer had she simply gone through surgery. "Where's Yu? How is she?"

The nurse moved to pry Ryn's hand from his arm, surprised at strong her grip was. "She's in intensive care. She got it a lot worse than you, I'll be honest. She's currently in a shock-induced coma."

Ryn felt her heart jump up into her throat. _Please no._ "She'll be fine though, right?"

The nurse shook his head. "Sorry Miss Katheryn, I can't say anything else right now. At this point, only time will tell."

Ryn sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her hospital bed, trying to calm herself. "Who did this?"

The nurse looked at her tentatively. He spoke slowly, carefully picking his words. "Nothing official has been released yet…but most people seem to think that it was Jinx."

 _Jinx._ It was a name that was familiar to Ryn, though only vaguely. Jinx had become a feared name almost overnight, a criminal who suddenly showed up on everyone's radar. Nobody knew where she had come from, but everybody sure as hell knew where she had been; the girl left a wake of death and destruction.

Ryn had only heard of the chaos the girl had been causing. Having not been to Piltover in more than a year, she hadn't witnessed any of Jinx's handiwork until the previous night. Standing, she pulled the IV line from her arm and began to walk towards the door. This appeared to startle her nurse, causing him to reach out and grab her.

"Hold on now, you're not fully recovered yet!" he exclaimed.

Ryn ripped her arm away from his grasp, continuing on. "Back off. I'm gonna go see my first mate."

"Miss Katheryn, please lay back down!"

Ryn rounded on the nurse, gritting her teeth. "Shut it, bub! I'm checkin the hell outta here. Now tell me where my first mate is!"

The nurse seemed taken aback. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't deny Ryn the right to leave. Faced with an angry woman, he let his tongue slip. "She's recovering a few rooms over, but I honestly don't know if it's a good idea to go see her." His words seemingly fell on deaf ears as Ryn tore the door open and stepped out into the hall. Going door to door, she peeked in the windows until she caught a glimpse of something that made her heart nearly stop. It was Yu, unconscious and on a bed. She was hooked up to several machines, with tubes and lines running all over her body. She looked pale, and it looked like she was moments away from death. Reaching for the handle, she slowly turned it and entered the room, as silent as a wraith. A nurse who hadn't seen Ryn enter turned and nearly dropped her clipboard when she noticed the fiery-haired woman.  
"Ma'am, you can't be in here!" she cried. The poor nurse tried to usher her out, but Ryn refused to budge. All she could do was stare at her injured comrade. It all seemed wrong. To see her friend, so strong and bold, laid out on a bed like this. Her fist clenched, her teeth ground. This was too much. Yu didn't deserve to be fed through a tube.

The nurse continued to try to herd Ryn toward the door, but the arm's dealer just brushed her off. When it became clear that Ryn wasn't going to leave, the nurse closed the curtain around Yu's bed. "If you don't leave right now, I'm going to call security." Still, Ryn didn't move. "Is she going to make it?" she muttered.

"We're doing our best, but right now you need to leave!" When Ryn continued to just stand there, the nurse reached for the phone on the wall, quickly dialing a number. "Fine. Now you can stay here for security to pick you up." Only then did Ryn move, briskly turning and walking out of the room.

 _Jinx._ It was the only word that reverberated through her mind.

The nurse shouted after her. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Ryn turned and shouted over her shoulder with steel in her voice. "I'm going to fuck a bitch up."


End file.
